1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording media are divided into tape-shaped magnetic recording media and disk-shaped magnetic recording media, and tape-shaped magnetic recording media, that is, magnetic tapes are mainly used for storage such as data back-up. The recording and reproducing of signals to the magnetic tape are normally performed by allowing the magnetic tape to run in a drive and bringing the surface of the magnetic layer of the magnetic tape to come into contact with a magnetic head (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a “head”) to slide thereon.
When the running of the magnetic tape is repeated in a state of a high coefficient of friction between the surface of the magnetic layer and the head at the time of sliding, a phenomenon in which running stability is deteriorated due to sticking between the surface of the magnetic layer and the head (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “sticking”) may occur. In order to prevent the occurrence of such a phenomenon, JP2012-43495A, for example, proposes a technology of controlling a presence state of a lubricant on the surface of the magnetic layer.